Videl's Mother
by MissMoon07
Summary: Videl is reunited with her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Videl's Mother **

It is the 31st of July. Videl's 40th birthday. Her husband and friends have planned a surprise party. Videl had told them that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday in any way, she just wanted to go about her birthday like any other day.

But they knew she didn't really mean it, or at least they hoped she didn't. So they decided to throw a small party, with a few friends.

"Gohan, what time is Videl supposed to be coming here?" Chi-chi asked.

"Soon, mom." Gohan said.

"You said that a half an hour ago, people are getting bored."

"I know that mom, she should definitely be here soon, its not like her to be late." Gohan said.

"Yes, you're right, she would _never_ be late to a party she doesn't know she's having." Bulma said sarcastically.

Gohan gave her a weird look then walked over to krillin and 18.

"You guys OK over here?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Besides the fact that we are unbelievably bored, everything is great. When is she getting here Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"Soon. I would call her, but I know she'll suspect something." Gohan said.

"Well can I at least have some of the cake? I didn't have dinner to day." Krillin asked.

"No! If she's not here in another 15 minutes then you can have a sandwich or something." Gohan said.

"But Gohan…" Krillin whined.

Pan came running down the stairs. "Dad, mom's car is pulling into the drive way!"

"Everyone hide!" Gohan shouted. And his mother, Bulma and Bra hid behind the sofa. Trunks, Pan and Goten ducked behind the table with food on. Krillin and Marron hid behind the curtains. Hercule hid behind the table with presents on.18, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien and Choutsu just stood, Master Roshi stood drinking. Gohan stood near the front door, clapped his hands and the clap on lights turned off.

Videl walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Anyone home?" Videl asked. When no one answered she clapped her hands and the lights came on.

The people who were hiding jumped out and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"WHAT THE FU--_Oh my goodness!" _Videl squealed in a shocked voice, then flung her hands over her mouth.

"Honey, I know you said you didn't want a party, but I couldn't let your birthday pass without celebrating it…And encase your mad, it was Pan's idea!" Gohan said pointing at Pan.

"Daddy!" Pan said.

"No, honey, I'm not mad, just very surprised…"

Once Videl came out of her shocked state she started to enjoy her party. Maybe not as much as Master Roshi, who was pole dancing on a lamp, but still she was enjoying it.

"Thank you people for coming!" Videl happily announced.

Pan turned the stereo off, making everyone look to her.

"Hey!" Trunks and Goten said together.

"Oh, shut up. Mom, I have a surprise, which I think you're going to love."

"Ohhhh, really? What is it?" Bra asked.

"How come I never knew about this?" Gohan asked.

"Mom, go open the dining room doors." Pan instructed her mother.

"OK." She said and smiled a little. She walked over to the dining room doors, placed her hands on the handles and pulled the doors open. The sight she saw made her jaw drop.

"Marron!?" Krillin let out.

"What?" His daughter said.

"You're ex-girlfriend?" 18 asked her husband.

Videl stared at the women stood. "Mother." She breathed.

Krillin's ex-girlfriend is Videl's mom!

**Like all my writing I don't think this is that good. But I was rushing this a little encase someone else came up with the same idea.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**More of my crappy writing that I'm unleashing into the fan fiction community. **

**Videl's Mother**

"_VV!_" Marron shrilled, making everyone wince, and moved towards Videl with her arms out ready to hug her.

Videl took a step back. "Just get out." Videl told her then hurried up the stairs.

"Oh, God…" Gohan said. "Um…everyone just keep enjoying the party. I'm gonna go check on my wife." He followed after Videl.

Krillin and Hercule were utterly astounded.

Marron lowered her arms, glancing over the group of people, looking heart broken. "Ooh, cake!" Marron said delighted with a smile. And crossed the room to get a slice.

"OK. There's a barbeque in the garden, so lets go to that." Pan said and the guests went through the kitchen and out the back door. Except Hercule, Krillin and 18.

"Mmm, this is good. What? Where are the other people?" Marron asked clueless. Just realising the others were gone and that she was being glared at.

"Are you gonna say what you're doing here?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I was eating cake, which I have now finished, so I will put the plate down," She put the plate down. "And now--"

"He means why are you here, moron." 18 said.

"Hmph. Its my daughters birthday."

"This is weird. I never even knew you had a daughter and then it turns out she's a friend of mine."

"Krillin, is it? How do you even know Marron?" Hercule asked.

Krillin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "We used to date."

"YOUWHAT?" Hercule said so fast it sounded like "hewat". "Preposterous." Hercule laughed. "Her and _you. _I just don't see it."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" 18 asked glaring at Hercule with her arms crossed.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing! Please don't think I meant any offence. I just mean…Uh,um…Well--"

"Just be quiet."

"Excuse me, but, who are you people?"

Videl and Gohan's room.

"Hon, are you OK?" Gohan asked stood outside their bathroom door.

"I will be when she's gone." Videl answered from the bathroom.

"Will you please come out?"

"When she's gone."

Gohan sighed. "I'll go see if she's left."

Gohan got to the bottom of the stairs.

"How can you not know who I am? You're joking, right?" Marron tilted her head looking at Hercule. "Walter?"

"NO! Hercule!"

She shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know you."

"World Martial Arts Champion. Defeated Cell. Ring any bells?" Marron shook her head.

"Oh, come on! We were married for eleven years! I'm Videl's father!"

"Hercule, could you be a little quieter." Gohan said to him. Everyone turned their heads to Gohan. "Ms. Satan, I think you should go."

Marron pointed at herself. "Who? Me?"

"Yes. I think you should go." Marron hurried over to him.

"No. Please, I have to speak to Videl. Its important."

"I really don't think she wants to see you."

Marron started bawling. "Please. I have to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, but--" Marron started banging her fists on Gohan's chest.

"I have to see her!"

Gohan rolled his eyes "Ms. Satan--"

"I'll talk to her." Videl appeared at the top of the stairs. "If it'll get her the hell out of here."

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
